1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to certain novel 1-substituted-3,4-epoxypyrrolidines, a novel method for making and novel pharmaceutical use therefor. More particularly the invention relates to novel 1-substituted-3,4-epoxypyrrolidines, a novel process for producing the epoxypyrrolidines via 1-substituted pyrroline and a method of treatment for prevention and treatment of various diabetic complications including inhibition of sugar cataract formation in animals. The epoxypyrrolidines are also useful in preparation of 3-aryloxy-4-hydroxypyrrolidine which are described in a copending application filed on even date herewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compounds of the present invention have not heretofore been available as no method of making the 1-substituted epoxypyrrolidines of the present invention was known. 1-Acyl-3,4-epoxypyrrolidines have been prepared by Oida, S. and Ohki, E. in Chem. Pharm. Bull. (Tokyo) 1969 17(5) 980-6; Chem. Abstracts 71, 49688k.